


Good Boy

by TheHeartWorksAfterDark



Category: One Piece
Genre: AND it's my first smut fic, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vibrators, first fic for this ship and it's porn, let's go bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartWorksAfterDark/pseuds/TheHeartWorksAfterDark
Summary: There was something about completely giving up control to the hands of another that got Rosinanteexcited. He was a leader by title, and held a lot of status and power to his name; however, being able to let his guard down and forfeit power to someone else, togive himself overto someone else-- it got to him in all the right ways.As teeth gently tugged at his earlobe, a sultry hum escaping Iceburg’s lips as he felt Rosinante shiver underneath him, Rosinante didn’t even bother to question why that was. It felt sonice.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Iceburg, Emporio Ivankov/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Emporio Ivankov/Iceburg, Emporio Ivankov/Iceburg/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just to avoid any confusion: Ivankov is referred throughout this fic as "Iva", and is addressed with she/her pronouns and feminine titles.

There was something about completely giving up control to the hands of another that got Rosinante _excited_. He was a leader by title, and held a lot of status and power to his name; however, being able to let his guard down and forfeit power to someone else, to _give himself_ _over_ to someone else-- it got to him in all the right ways.

As teeth gently tugged at his earlobe, a sultry hum escaping Iceburg’s lips as he felt Rosinante shiver underneath him, Rosinante didn’t even bother to question why that was. It felt so  _ nice _ .

He shuffled to move his hands, wanting to pull Iceburg’s face closer and kiss him passionately, but instead his wrists moved helplessly behind his back, tied together with a sturdy brown rope. Rosinante whined, Iceburg’s name falling from his lips, and across the room, a teasing laugh took up his senses.

“Already so needy, darling?” came Ivankov’s taunts, her warm tones making the embarrassing statement all the more glorious in his foggy mind. “We haven’t even gotten started yet, and you’re already whining like such a needy little whore.”

“Iva,” Rosinante crooned, “madam--”

“Good boy,” she responded, and the praise just made him buck his hips desperately. It was damn near embarrassing how turned on he already was, so soon into their scene, but between Iva’s seductive demeanor and Iceburg drawing hickies across his sensitive chest, he couldn’t control himself. 

Iva approached Rosinante carefully, her boots clicking across the floor as she leaned down in front of him. She tilted his chin up with her hand and kissed him passionately, taking note of how quickly Rosinante allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth. He truly was desperate for her, and it was so incredibly endearing. Iceburg ran a hand down Rosinante’s chest to graze over his nipple, placing a hickey into his shoulder, and Iva swallowed the moan Rosinante made. Unable to touch either of them, any stimulation the two gave drove him crazy. He bucked his hips upwards, desiring some sort of friction, and the chair rattled slightly as his tied-down ankles shook the legs of the seat. Iva pulled back from the kiss, and Rosinante leaned forward as though he was going to pull her close, only to be stifled yet again by his restrained hands. He whined, a weak “madam” escaping his lips as he fidgeted with his restraints.

She could only laugh watching him, seeing how he squirmed under their barrage of affection. “So noisy,” she cooed, “you’re just so noisy. Do you want the neighbors to hear how loud you’re being? How desperate you are to be fucked senseless by us? Do you want them to hear that you’re nothing but our little whore?”

Before he could respond, Iceburg nipped into Rosinante’s neck; a sharp-sweet pain flushing through him, and he closed his eyes, moaning immediately. As his mouth opened, he could feel a piece of fabric cross over his tongue, slipping to the edges of his lips and eventually tying around the back of his head in a neat little bow. His eyes opened as he looked upwards towards Iva, who leaned over him with a smirk.

“No need to use that little Devil Fruit of yours to be quiet, darling, if we can just keep you quiet ourselves,” she purred. The sentiment went straight to Rosinante’s dick, and he only whined, immediately shuffling in his seat at the desire for some sort of stimulation. 

She leaned close again, nestling a hand into his hair and combing through it. Her voice came as a whisper above his ear. “Do you remember our safe code, baby?”

As a confirmation, Rosinante slammed his foot to the ground hard, the force of which gave one of the bottles on their shelves a good rattle. Iva practically purred. “Very good. Now, are you ready for us to finally give you what you deserve? Or shall we tease you a little longer?”

Rosinante nodded, some sort of begging getting lost behind the wall of fabric blocking his mouth. Iva then looked to Iceburg, who was sitting patiently at Rosinante’s back, and smirked teasingly. “What do you think, darling? Has he been good?”

Iceburg only hummed in response, leaning close to Rosinante’s neck, just under his ear, so the vibrations could echo throughout his body. “I think he’s been very,  _ very  _ good,” he replied, and that seemed to be enough for Iva. She drew a small bottle of lube from her bra, holding it between her fingers as she knelt down to unzip Rosinante’s pants. His cock was visibly straining against his boxers, which she tucked away in order to allow herself access to his dick. She opened the bottle of lube and gently lathered her hand with it before moving her thumb over the head, wiping away the precum that had gathered there.

“Already so hard for us,” she teased, pulling her hand away as he moaned from the lack of contact. She grabbed a vibrating wand that she’d set aside, as well as a short strand of rope, applying lube to the toy as well. “So ready to cum over and over again like the good boy you are. Isn’t that right, Iceburg?”

“Oh, yes,” he affirmed, trailing both his hands to Rosinante’s nipples and caressing them carefully. The noises he made were absolutely filthy, and he bucked his hips in desperation for any sort of stimulation to ease his racing mind. He was so horny, he needed something,  _ anything  _ to take this edge off. “Our beautiful little slut, you just want us to play with you all night long, don’t you?”

Rosinante nodded, watching as Iva got closer to him and knelt again by his legs. She pulled the rope under his leg and pulled both ends up, setting the vibrator on top of his thigh so it met the base of his cock. The anticipation of what was about to come only made it twitch with interest, earning a chuckle out of Iva. Under her breath, she muttered something about him being “so cute”, before fastening the vibrator into place and allowing her dominating persona to take hold again. 

She flicked the vibrator on, and immediately, Rosinante let out a loud whine, leaning forward at the sudden sensation that barreled through his body. It was a heat that overcame him instantly, starting from his cock and flooding throughout him in an instant; it felt so good,  _ so, so good _ . Any thoughts Rosinante previously had left him immediately, replaced by pure ecstasy. The vibrator, Iceburg’s hands on his nipples, the way Iva laughed softly at the state he was in; it was glorious, and it hit him in  _ all  _ the right places.

“Look at you,” Iva hummed, leaning over Rosinante’s chest to leave a lipstick-stained hickey on the underside of his jaw. He mewled under the gag, shuffling in his seat as he dealt with the sudden stimulation. “Still so noisy, still so needy. You look so pretty like this, tied up for Icey and I to play with.”

She carefully leaned down to take one of his nipples into her mouth, biting the skin around it as Iceburg bit at his ear. Rosinante made some sort of stifled cry under the gag, mumbling something incoherent, but his tone assured it was soaked in pleasure.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Iceburg asked, partially teasing and partially checking. He ran a hand down Rosinante’s shoulder, feeling the sweat under his fingers. He smirked as Rosinante nodded rapidly, as though he couldn’t tell them fast enough. He whined something from underneath his gag, something that sounded like “so good”, but Iva just shushed him with a finger to his lips.

“Not so loud,” she warned, moving her other free hand to tease the head of his dick, trying to ease more sound out of him anyways. “If you’re good, we’ll let you cum over and over again, just like pretty whores should.”

He stifled a whine as she teased him relentlessly, Iceburg sucking hickies into both sides of his neck and shoulders. Her voice, Iceburg’s lips, how Iva’s fingers felt gently running across his cock, the relentless vibrations of the toy he couldn’t move away from-- he desperately held back the desire to let go so quickly, wanting to make this pleasure last for as long as possible. It felt too good to end now; he was going to make this last.

Iva noticed he was close, though; she saw how he mindlessly humped the air for some sort of release, how he’d twitch and whimper with each wave of stimulation pulsing through his body, how he’d practically loll his head back into Iceburg’s when another hickey would be placed on his jawline. He was desperate. He wouldn’t last much longer. 

She smirked, finding it an opportunity to tease him. She leaned down in front of him and gently ran her thumb along the head of his cock, playing with it gently. Rosinante’s eyes rolled back into his head and he  _ moaned _ , arching his body forward as some sort of muffled begging came from his lips.

“Do you want us to help you cum?” she teased, running a finger down the length of his dick before trailing it back up. “Or should we let you cum without even touching you? I think you’d look pretty cute all helpless, us not even touching your pretty cock as you come undone for us.”

Rosinante whimpered, nodding his head at the second choice; he absolutely got off on that humiliation, knowing he didn’t even need to be played with in order to make an absolute mess of himself. Iva just laughed, moving back up to kiss Rosinante on the lips, finding it cute how he struggled to kiss back behind his gag. 

“Cum for us, baby,” Iceburg whispered, nipping at his earlobe one more time, and Rosinante finally let go. He let out a cry as he rode through his first orgasm, freezing for a second as he got absolutely lost in the ecstacy of it all. Cum dripped down his once-clean pants and Iceburg chuckled, moving one hand around to gently wipe the head of Rosinante’s dick.

“So good, such a good boy…”

Iva nodded, watching as Rosinante’s dick still moved with interest. He would definitely be hard again soon, and they both loved watching his lust-clouded thoughts be filled with nothing but the thoughts of cumming over and over again, simply there for his lovers’ pleasure. 

“I think he deserves to cum a second time, don’t you think, darling?” Iva asked Iceburg, switching the settings on his vibrator up by a notch. Rosinante whined, nodding desperately in place of the subject of her question. It was Iceburg who laughed, now, very gently moving his thumb over the head of his dick.

“I think so. Look at how desperate he already is. Doesn’t this feel good, baby? Do you want to cum again for us?”

“Please,” came Rosinante’s strangled voice from behind the gag, “please…”

Iceburg hummed softly. “Well, since you’ve asked so nicely…”

He readjusted his position to Rosinante’s front so he could place a hickey on his abs, while Iva moved positions to his back to suckle over each bite, smothering it with her own lipstick. It was all Rosinante could do to keep his composure, his dick quickly returning to full attention; he was overwhelmed in every sense, everything being so much, but he didn’t want it to stop. 

Just before Rosinante could cum again, Iceburg bumped the settings of the vibrator down. Rosinante made the most filthy noise, devastated by the way he lost so much stimulation so quickly. In desperation, he bucked his hips up towards Iceburg’s hand, though Iceburg pulled his hand away.

“Oh, no, baby, we won’t be jerking you off tonight,” he purred. “I just don’t want this to end so quickly. Don’t you want Iva to see the mess you’re gonna make? Don’t you want her to come up here and watch you lose control of yourself like the precious little whore you are?”

Words could no longer form in Rosinante’s lust-crazed state; all he could do was babble and whimper pathetically behind his gag, nodding all the while and leaning towards Iva’s head as she leaned across his chest and placed a beautiful red bite around one of his nipples.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Iva cooed as she leaned back up, standing fully and walking around to look at Rosinante head-on. She took in how flushed he was, how his eyes were full of desperate tears, how he was sweating and whining and fidgeting with his restraints, so close to his final orgasm. “Don’t worry. We’ll make you feel so good.”

Iceburg bumped the vibrator back up to its former settings, watching as Rosinante reeled forward in surprise at the heat that surged through his body. “Cum for us, Rosi,” he purred. “Be a good boy and cum for us.”

It only took seconds for him to cum a second time, leaking all over his stomach and pants. Rosinante cried out as he felt the orgasm ride through his body, taking grip of him and filling him with an intense heat that almost became too much, but didn’t. Once he lolled forward pathetically, Iva shut the vibrator off, untying it from his thigh and pulling it away from his dick.

Iceburg made quick work of removing Rosinante’s gag, untying the bow and pulling the fabric carefully from his lips, as though worried it would chafe. “So good, doll, you did so good,” he soothed, moving next to free his wrists and ankles.

Rosinante grinned, panting loudly as his mind swirled with ecstasy. Iva gently wiped tears from his cheeks before bringing a glass of water to his lips. “Drink,” she ordered, her voice no longer dominating and instead soft and nurturing. He did as he was told, taking the glass as soon as his hands were free and downing it quickly.

“You did so beautifully, baby, I can’t believe it.” Iva gently ruffled Rosinante’s hair, and he chuckled.

“Did I?” he asked, finding a feel for his voice; he sounded exhausted, and his words slurred together a little, but that hardly mattered. 

“Oh, God, yes,” Iceburg replied, standing as he finished removing the last of the restraints. He tossed them aside and offered Rosinante a hand, helping him stand without losing his balance. “Iva, darling, can you go get him a wet washcloth? I’m gonna clean him up with what we’ve got here already.”

“Way ahead of you,” she answered, exiting the room to make for the bathroom. Rosinante stripped out of his soiled clothes and tossed them aside, laughing at his own weak throw.

“That was  _ amazing _ . So,  _ so _ amazing.” Rosinante took a seat on the edge of their bed as Iceburg got him another glass of water from their nightstand, moving to put everything away so as to un-clutter their floor.

Iceburg hummed. “I’m glad you thought so. Are you doin’ okay, doll?”

Rosinante just grinned, taking a sip of his water. “I’m doin’ fucking fantastic.”

Iva made her way back into the room, sitting beside Rosinante and gently going over him with a washcloth, starting with his face and upper body. She sang a silent tune under her breath, carefully cleaning the more tender spots as she descended her motions to his waist.

Once he was cleaned up, he put on a pair of clean boxers, laying down in the center of their oversized bed. Iva and Iceburg got into more comfortable clothes before making their way on either side of him, gently peppering him in kisses.

“You’re feeling okay?” Iva asked, and Rosinante finally laughed.

“What are you so worried about? I feel fantastic!” he exclaimed softly, pressing a kiss to both of their noses. “Do _you_ feel  okay ?”

“Oh, we feel great,” Iceburg assured. Iva nodded in agreement. “We just wanted to check on you. That was a lot, considering we’ve never done something like this before.”

“Yeah, well.” Rosinante closed his eyes, sinking deeper into their mattress. Exhaustion was quickly sinking into his bones, and his partners’ warmth only brought him closer to falling asleep. “Can we do this again..?”

Iva laughed, gently shoving his arm. Iceburg and Rosinante just laughed. “Shut up,” she joked, “we can discuss that later. Right now, we just need to get some sleep.”

Rosinante nodded, humming pleasantly. “I love you guys,” he mumbled, hearing them respond with equal warmth before falling into the embrace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first smut fic so i hope i did it justice! i'm a whore for some good icerosiva and i will pioneer this ship on my goddamn own if i must!!!


End file.
